The other side of things
by Yakall
Summary: Cursed by the Key of Forgetting, Kendra's memories of her past—her relationships, experiences, and who she really is—are gone. For now she will align with her new partner Ronodin, the Dark Unicorn, who brings her to his secret lair to perform evil though not formally a prisoner, Kendra is heavily influenced by Ronodin, who wants to use her and her special Fairykind powers.
1. Disappearances

Chapter one

disappearances.

I don't own Dragonwatch or Fablehaven.

"I'll take the key" Seth firmly said.

"I'm not losing you too. I'll take it." Kendra said.

"We need you to get the wizen Stone, your the only one I know is capable of saving the day like this. I will take the key. We need to stop Celebrant at any cost."

Seth reached forward with the key about to slide it into the doorknob when Kendra pushed him and grabbed the key and twisted it. Today was not the day she was letting her brother take the fall.

Kendra's head felt murky. She tried to remember what was going on. Her eyes shifted into focus and she was in a strange room with strange people. One of the people held some rod thingy. There was also a floating stone.

None of this made any sense. She didn't know where she was or who she was with. Her eyes darted back and forth trying to remember anything useful.

She could still remember things just not her opinion about it. It's like there was a gaping hole in her brain.

The room was loud and noisy with everyone yelling at each other. Some of them were trying to get her attention and tell her things but she ignored them and blocked them out.

She scrambled to the furthest corner away from the chaos and sat there trying to hide.

A tall man came to her and started to say something but was cut off by something smashing just above his head he ran back to the battle.

One of the people died when they touched the rock and she knew it. The boy that looked the youngest swiped up the rod that had been dropped. He looked frightened and strangely sad.

Kendra could tell a fight was going on but the line between sides was blurred. The boy pointed the stick at the stone and yelled "away!"

The stone disappeared and a small man appeared with a sly grin on his face. The boy started making accusations at the little guy. She couldn't understand what either of them were saying.

A weird sensation enveloped Kendra and she slammed her eyes shut. Her stomach lurched and then she was on solid ground again.

She peeped her eyes open and she was in a stony hallway. There was a pretty window over looking some land that wasn't so pretty.

The boy with the rod was standing next to her looking at her curiously and extremely worried.

He kept on saying Kendra, Kendra. She knew that this must be her name so she responded with some questions. "Who are you? Where are we?"

Worry flashed through his eyes and he slowly and gently said "Kendra I'm your brother Seth. You used a key that made you forget your identity. I guess I didn't realize you would forget me too."

Kendra studied him. He looked about thirteen or fourteen. He had the face of someone who had been through a lot.

She didn't know if she could trust this guy. He sounded sincere but what did Kendra have to compare it to? That other man was trying to tell her something important.

What if he was really family and that he went to her to protect her. That's what family did, wasn't it?

Her head was spinning and she felt overwhelmed.

Seth led her down some more passages and she met some other people as well.

When night arrived she was utterly exhausted.

She had been crammed full with information that all she knew could be false. She began to wander the halls and just think.

There stories all matched up with each other but it was so bizarre. Surely she hadn't done all those things. How could Seth have either.

If any of those were true she was either amazing or extremely lucky, maybe a bit of both.

She found her room and laid down on her bed. Kendra's room was located in one of the lower layers of the castle.

She heard her door open and some jingling noises.

She rolled on to her other side and a giant wooden puppet grabbed her. It held her with a firm grip and she fought with everything she had in her.

The puppet adjusted its grip on her. It quietly dashed through the unfamiliar halls. It came into what looked like a basement. She saw some guards that looked really dead.

They were next to a barrel. The said barrel was were Kendra was crammed into. Some strong hands pulled her out and she was now in a very different location.

She was in a cave that felt like it suffocated all air out of it.

What really caught her attention was the man standing in the middle of it. He wore some fancy clothes and had dark hair. He had a scar running down his face.

He had a relieved expression on his face and went up to hug her. He was the man trying to tell her something.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"I'm Ronodin...your boyfriend."


	2. Genies

Chapter 2

Genies

I don't own Dragonwatch

The sleek black car rolled to a stop. Kendra opened up the passenger seat door and quickly picked up her sack. Ronodin hadn't told her where they were going but that is was very important. She glanced around at there surroundings and they were in some sort of desert.

He started walking along the dirt road that faded into scraggly bushes and poky grass. He was humming some little tune.

They didn't speak as they walked along. She passed a cactus. Then another cactus. And a sagebrush. And some more cacti and dead looking plants. She decided to break the silence. "Where are we going?"

Ronodin gave her a kind of smile but it came off as lop-sided and creepy. He responded with a question of his own "what do you know about the five monarchs?"

Kendra tried recalling if she had ever heard of them before but then chastised herself because she had lost her memory. She knew stuff but never really knew them. No personal connection. She shook her head in a no.

"Ever heard of the fairy queen? Celebrant the just? The former Gorgrog but know orgoro the demon king? You've interacted with all of them." Kendra didn't know if that was a good thing.

"No? Oh well there are two others as well. There is the Giant queen and the Underking." Underking What was that supposed to mean?

"Underking?"

"Anything That's should be dead but isn't is what he rules. Zombies wraiths that sort of thing." Didn't sound like a pleasant guy.

They kept on tromping along where a path should have been but wasn't. The sun kept on getting higher in the sky and the temperature rose a lot. Soon enough Kendra was drenched in sweat and pretty sure she smelled really bad. She glanced over at Ronodin and he looked completely fine. She'd ask him about that later.

"And now to answer you question," Ronodin began before Kendra could remind him he didn't answer her. He then said "we need to find a Jinn."

Jinn. She felt as if that she should have known what that was. It was almost like an imprint of a former memory trying to push through. It failed and she was left with the almost familiar empty feeling.

"A jinn is what Genies are based off of. That doesn't mean anything to you does it?" Ronodin asked he seemed curious on what she did and didn't remember/know how to do. She knew how to eat and walk. It came instinctively. No one had to re-teach her. "It will ask you three questions you have to answer truthfully. If you lie or don't answer it gives you a punishment."

"Do I have talk to it?" Kendra asked voice laced with worry.

"Yes but it's not that bad. You don't remember anything so you have no secrets to spill or information to with hold. I know many things bound to get me in trouble. You can do this I believe you." The way he said this was strange. She could tell he was being sincere but she didn't think they were for the reasons he was trying to imply.

"It's only a little further now." After another ten minutes a run-down hut came into view. The top was a wavy sheet of metal placed on top of dried mud that acted as the walls. It had a bright teal door made of some sort of wood. The paint was transparent so Kendra could see the grain but it was neon paint that had been applied so it was still bright. It held no windows or other entrances.

Ronodin awkwardly grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it. They came up to the door and Ronodin made a strange whistling noise. A second of silence. Then another one. Then the door swung open and they were met with a little old man.

He stood up straight with his chest slightly puffed up, but he looked to be about four feet. He had a big fluffy mustache and pudgy face that made him resemble a walrus. He had on a pilot's jacket and some pretty cool goggles that were currently resting on the top of his head. They had spikes and sprockets and everything else that screamed 'mad scientist'.

He stuck out his hand and introduced himself "names Chuck."

Kendra shook his hands introducing herself as Kendra. Chuck turned to Ronodin and said "'ey, wud ya doing here u-" Ronodin Interrupted him with a loud cough. "Erm I mean why's you in my neck of the woods?"

"We need to see your jinn."

"Mighty fine request." Chuck stood there slowly tapping his foot and squinting one eye and Ronodin. "Well come on in! My what kind of host-y would I be If I didn't whip up you's some food?" He bustled off and the distinct sound of metal clanging together filled the house.

Kendra gave Ronodin a strange look and they entered his house. Half of it was a literal war zone and the other looked about as clean as a teenage boy's room. Weird trinkets and that sort of things lined the walls. There was some fancy primitive looking masks scattered around, some weird brass items that kept on twirling around to the fan in the room, and one of those toy monkeys that had cymbals and was crashing them together. Kendra didn't know what any of these things were but she gave her best guesses.

Chuck came out with a sad looking bowl. It had some kind of brown-ish liquid with chunks floating in it. "Made this bowl me self!" He happily announced. He Set the bowl down and went back to the kitchen which was really the space on the other side of the room that had a wall run I g half way through it.

He came back with another bowl of stuff and told them "why this here's me mums recipe. Best grub around. You ain't tried nothin' till momma G's chick'n jumble soup!"

Apparently the jumble was an assorted amount of cabbage and some other ingredients that were top secret. "Can't let the world in on this great secret." Is what he said in reply to her asking about it. She had talked to about five different people in the last two days. They were each very…different. Of course those were the only ones she responded anything to.

Ronodin cleared his throat "Thank you so much for your hospitality but we really need to see your jinn. Top priority business."

Chuck let out a mighty humph and motioned them to the far side of the room. He unrolled a rug and a trap door was lifted. After that they were led down some dim stairs and into a dungeon.

They kept on walking and walking. Then there was more walking. "Where exactly is this place?" Kendra asked.

Chuck gave her a goofy grin and while still smiling said "why my dear, Welcome to Lonely Cactus preserve!"

"But shouldn't there be magic creatures and buildings and stuff?" Kendra asked feeling a little stupid at her question. They had made a quick stop at another preserve first before coming here.

"Don't call it lonely Cati fur notin'" The conversation ended and they kept on walking. This place went very deep. The occasional cell had some sort of something in it but Kendra had stopped looking.

They arrived at a special door. Chuck set a knock, then paused and rapidly knocked twice more. The door opened and church said "well I'll leave it to you now." He started walking off and said "keep your wits 'bout you!" Over his shoulder.

The door closed and some lights came on. Ronodin quickly whispered "when you are granted your wish ask for the location of the sovereign skull." Kendra for a fact did not know what that was but it sounded important.

Ronodin left her to the room by herself as he stepped outside the door to wait with Chuck.

Kendra walked forward and a person came out. It didn't look quite human but it was very close. He had curly auburn hair and huge purple eyes. It leaned forward on the desk that was there. "You come for a wish?" The jinn asked.

"Yes I do." Kendra replied. "Do you have a name?"

It wagged it's finger at her "ah tricky one you are. Now your first question what is it you most want?" Kendra didn't have to think for long on that.

"To have my memories back."

"Truth,". It asked another question and she answered truthfully. This last question caught her off guard "do you love Ronodin?"

Kendra started blinking rapidly. She wasn't sure. She knew nothing but from two days ago and all of this was seriously messing with her head. She assumed she did so she answered yes.

"False, now for punishment." A ghostly manacle appeared on her wrist. She tried touching it but it wasn't solid.

"What did you do?!" She cried out.

"Reminder of our agreement. You now must do what ever task I assign you, and when the day comes I will give you a certain task to complete that will make you gain your freedom."

Kendra gulped. This was getting bad. In a shaky voice she asked "how will I know these tasks surely I can't stay here."

The jinn tapped his wrist and smiled. He then shooed her off. Kendra opened the door and told them she failed and of her punishment.

Surprise then a quick flash of a 'lightbulb moment' went across Ronodin's face. It was quickly covered up by a look of worry.

Ronodin quickly entered the Jinn's room. He came back five minutes later looking triumphant. "I did it." He announced.

Kendra gave him a smile and they went back to the hug. Chuck offered more soup but they politely denied. Then they were on their way. Kendra never got to ask what he wished for or the whole no sweat thing.

*ok real quick let me clarify something things. Honestly I don't remember if Seth remembered general knowledge about general creature. Im just gonna make Kendra kind of know things but not really. Also I know it's lost identity, but would Kendra know that?*


End file.
